kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Kosova, zyrtarisht Republika e Kosovës (serbisht: Република Косово, Republika Kosovo), është shtet i pavarur në Evropën Juglindore. Shtrihet në qendër të Gadishullin Ballkanik dhe brinjohet në veri me Serbinë, në juglindje me Republikën e Maqedonisë, në jugperëndim me Shqipërinë dhe në perëndim me Malin e Zi. Ka sipërfaqe prej 10.887 km2 dhe popullsi prej 2 milion banorësh, prej të cilëve afro 600 mijë banojnë në Prishtinë, kryeqytetin dhe qendrën më të rëndësishme të vendit. Shumica dërmuese e popullsisë (92%), janë shqiptarë, ndërsa komunitetet tjera përfshijnë serbët, turqit, boshnjakët, romët/ashkalinjtë dhe goranët. Me shpalljen e pavarësisë më 17 shkurt 2008, Republika e Kosovës u bë shteti më i ri në botë dhe ka prodhuar stabilitet vendor dhe rajonal, si dhe synon anëtarësim në NATO dhe në Bashkimin Evropian. Kosova është vatër e vazhdimsisë së qytetërimit të lashtë iliro-dardan dhe e zhvillimit të gjuhës shqipe si pasardhëse e vetme e gjuhëve ilire. Në shek. IV p.K. u themelua Mbretëria Dardane, ndërsa më vonë pasuria nëntokësore e Kosovës luajti rol të rëndësishëm në ekonominë e Perandorisë Romake, Perandorisë Osmane dhe ish-Jugosllavisë. Megjithatë, politikat anti-shqiptare, luftërat, statusi politik dhe keqadministrimi ndërkombëtar e vendor në vitet e fundit kanë bërë që Kosova të radhitet si vendi më i varfër në Evropë dhe ndër më të varfrit në botë.CIA World Factbook, "Country Comparison: GDP - per capita (PPP)." Kosova radhitet e 180-ta në botë nga 230 entitete politike sipas PVB për krye banori me barazim të fuqisë blerëse; vl. 2007. Më 29 qershor u nënshkrua anëtarësimi i Republikës së Kosovës në Fondin Monetar Ndërkombëtar dhe Bankën Botërore.[http://www.rtklive.com/?newsId=37434 S. Gashi, "Kosova nënshkroi anëtarësimin në FMN dhe Bankën Botërore," RTK (29 qershor 2009).] Remitancat nga diaspora dhe ndihma ekonomike e BE-së dhe SHBA-ve janë shyllë e ekonomisë kosovare, që shënon mbi 40% të papunë.CIA World Factbook "Kosovo: Unemployement rate." Shkalla e papunësisë: 40%, vlerësim 2007. Ish-njësi federale e Republikës Socialiste Federative të Jugosllavisë, Kosova është vendi i fundit mëvetësinë si rrjedhojë e shpërbërjes së përgjakshme të kësaj federate. Më 1990, Kosova u shpall republikë dhe më 1991 shtet i pavarur, mirëpo nuk arriti ta jetësonte shtetësinë e vet në rrethanat e okupimit ushtarak serb që zgjati plot një dekadë (1989-1999). Lufta e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare (1997-1999) dhe ndërhyrje ajrore të NATO-s në pranverë 1999 i dhanë fund gjenocidit të Serbisë mbi popullatën shqiptare të Kosovës. Trupat e NATO-s hynë në Kosovë në qershor 1999, ndërsa po largohej ushtria serbe, dhe Kosova u administrua nga një mision i Kombeve të Bashkuara deri më 2008. Pavarësia e Kosovës u shpall në bazë të planit gjithpërfshirës të të dërguarit të OKB-së Martti Ahtisaari, i cili parasheh misionin mbikëqyrës ndërkombëtar dhe të drejta e përparësi të zgjeruara për pakicat kombëtare. Që më 19 maj 2009, Kosova ështe njohur is shtet nga 60 vende anëtare të Kombeve të Bashkuara, prej të cilave 7 nga 8 pjesëtare së G8-shes. Ndërkaq, pavarësia vazhdon të kundërshtohet nga qeveria e Serbisë—e cila pretendon sovranitet mbi truallin kosovar—Rusia, Republika Popullore e Kinës dhe vende të tjera kryesisht autoritariane dhe me probleme të brendshme. Asamblea e Përgjithshme e Kombeve të Bashkuara, në bazë të kërkesës së Serbisë, e ka kaluar çështjen për rishikim nga Gjykata Ndërkombëtare e Drejtësisë, vendimi i së cilës nuk i është i detyrueshëm. Ndërkohë, përkundër përpjekjeve të qeverisë dhe shoqërisë civile kosovare, integrimi i komunitetit serb po ecën ngadalë përshkak të pengesave të grupeve ekstremiste të sponsorizuara nga qeveria e Serbisë dhe qarqe ultranacionaliste serbe. Historia ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Koha e gurit dhe Mbretëria Dardane Trualli i banuar sot nga shqiptarët, ku bën pjesë edhe territori i sotëm i Kosovës, filloi të popullohej shumë herët, që në epokën e paleolitit (koha e vjetër e gurit), mbi 100 000 vjet më parë. Janë të njohura një numër i madh vendbanimesh të tilla në territorin e sotëm të Kosovës, siç janë shpellat e Radacit dhe Karamakazit, si dhe shpella të tjera më të vogla. Popullimi i territorit të sotëm të Kosovës u rrit shumë në periudhën neolitike. Njerëzit filluan të braktisin shpellat dhe të përqendroheshin në vende të hapura. Kosova filloi të njihej në lashtësi, e deri më shek. XIX, si Dardaní[http://www.albanianhistory.net/texts/AH1883.html Arthur Evans, “Some Observations on the Present State of Dardania,” R. Elsie ed., Albanian History] (nga fjala shqipe dardhë për pemën e përhapur në trevat dardane) dhe banohej nga fisi ilir i dardanëve.Noel Malcolm, Kosovo: A Short History (UP: New York, 2003) 31.Aleksandar Stipcevic, Iliri, 30.Mirdita, Studime dardane, 7-46Papazoglu, Central Balkan Tribes, 210-69 & "Dardanska onomastika."Katicic, Ancient Languages, 179-81. Burimet historike përmendin Mbretërinë Dardane që në shek. IV p. K., e cila përfshinte Kosovën dhe hapësirat përreth.Bep Jubani, "Mbretëria Dardane," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 26-29. Mbretërit dardanë, prej të cilëve më të përmendurit qenë Logari, Monuni dhe Batoja, zhvilluan luftëra kundër Maqedonisë së Vjetër dhe korrën fitore të mëdha. Njëherësh, ekzistojnë shënime për luftëra kundër keltëve. Dardania ishte e njohur për burimet e arit, kurse shkrime të lashta i përshkruajnë dardanët si prodhues cilësorë të stolive. Qytetet kryesore përfshinin Damastionin, Nishin, Shkupin, si dhe Ulpianën.[http://www.shqiperia.com/kat/m/shfaqart/aid/71.html Historia e Shqipërisë, “Mbretëria e Dardanisë: Territori dhe popullsia,” Shqiperia.com] Dardania u pushtua nga roma në fund të shek. I p.K. dhe i dha Perandorisë Romake disa prej perandorëve më të shquar, përfshirë këtu Konstandinin e Madh. Krishterimi u përhap në vend në fazat fillestare, ndërsa individë sikur Niketë Dardani shkruan himnet e para kishtare. Mesjeta dhe dyndjet e popujve Gjatë dyndjeve barbare mes shek. V dhe VIII, Dardania u kthye në vatër të sigurt për ruajtjen e kulturën dhe gjuhës ilire si dhe trashëgimisë së popullsisë së romanizuar, duke mbetur pjesë e Perandorisë Romake të Lindjes apo asaj bizantine.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0tGOdHl7_0 WatchMojo, "The Illyrian Empire," Youtube] Në shek. IX, Dardania u pushtua nga perandoria bullgare. Më vonë, iu kthye shkurtimisht bizantinëve, para invadimit serb në fundshekullin XII. Në 100 vjetët vijuese, serbët vendosën sundimin e tyre në Kosovë. Gjatë kësaj kohe, selia e Kishës Ortodokse Serbe u zhvendos në Pejë,Noel Malcolm, Kosovo: A Short History (UP: New York, 2003) 50. ndërsa burimet natyorore mundësuan zgjerimin e mëtutjeshëm të shtetit serb. Me formimin e Perandorisë Serbe më 1346, Dardani u kthye në njësi qendrore gjeografike të shtetit serb. Ky fakt si dhe pranie e ortodoksisë serbe në rajon janë përdorur si bazë për bindjen kulturore serbe se Kosova është "djep i qytetërimit serb." Më 1389, në Betejën e famshme të Kosovës, koalicioni ushtarak i krishterë, i përbërë nga serbë, shqiptarë, boshnjakë e hungarezë dhe nën udhëheqjen e princit serb Lazar Hreblanoviq, u mposhtën nga turqit osmanë, të cilët morën kontroll të plotë mbi territorin kosovar më 1455. Midis dy datave të cekura, disa prijësve serbë iu dha e drejta e sundimit si vasalë të sulltanit osman, i cili i përdori si vegla për shtypjen e lëvizjeve chlirimtare të akëcilit komb ballkanik. Në Betejën e Dytë të Kosovës, vasali turk Gjuragj Brankoviqi e pengoi prijësin shqiptar Gjergj Kastrioti të bashkohej me ushtrinë hungareze të Janosh Huniadit, i cili pësoi disfatë të rëndë. Sundimi osman Pushtimi osman i Kosovës ishte arritje e madhe për turqit, meqë xehet e pasura kosovare ishin kamje e chmueshme për perandorinë e tyre. Ngritja e institucioneve osmane në Kosovë solli një epokë të re. Tatimi i rëndë në baza fetare dhe arsimimi i aristokracisë kosovare në shkollat osmane choi në konvertimin masiv të popullatës së krishterë në islam. Feja e re e përqafuar nga afro dy të tretat e shqiptarëve dhe një pjesë e sllavëve, ndonëse solli përparime në status dhe mënjanoi rrezikun e asgjësimit, nuk e pengoi luftën kundër regjimit osman.Ferid Duka, "Ndryshime në strukturën fetare të popullit shqiptar," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 117-118. Kosova ishte strehë e luftëtarëve që e sfiduan regjimin e ri në kërkim të lirisë kombëtare. Si pasojë, krahina të shumta malore ruajtën një lloj të drejte për vetëqeverisje dhe iu lejua të zbatonin ligjin doketar (kryesisht Kanunin e Lekë Dukagjinit). Megjithatë, shembuj të përpjekjeve osmane për ta ndërprerë këtë praktikë ishin të shumta; trimëresha Nora e Kelmendit dallohet në historinë e Kosovën për vrasjen e udhëheqësit osman në Kosovë.Ferid Duka, "Lufta çlirimtare kundër sundimit osman (shek. XVI-XVII)," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 111. Gjatë periudhës osmane, sidoqoftë, pati një sërë përpjekjesh për promovimin e gjuhës dhe kulturës shqipe. Kleriku katolik që shkoi librin më të vjetër të njohur në gjuhën shqipe, Gjon Buzuku, besohet të ketë qenë me prejardhje kosovare. Po ashtu, peshkopi katolik, Pjetër Bogdani, i lindur në Kosovë, botoi kryeveprën e tij Cheta e Profetëve më 1686 dhe më vonë i priu lëvizjes anti-osmane. Angazhimi i tij në chështjen kombëtare kulmoi më 1689, kur krijoi ushtri prej 20 mijë luftëtarësh shqiptarë, të krishterë dhe myslimanë, të cilët iu bashkëngjitën austriakëve në luftë kundër Turqisë. Fushata përfundoi me chlirimin e përkohshëm të Kosovës, por pas murtajës së përhapur mes austriakësh e kosovarësh, turqit i rikthyen trojet e humbura. Vetë Bogdani vdiq nga murtaja në dhjetor 1689, ndërsa eshtrat e tij u nxorën me egërsi nga varri nga turqit dhe tatarët dhe iu dhanë qenve si ushqim. [http://www.albanianliterature.net/authors1/AA1-01.html Pjetër Bogdani, biography by R. Elsie, Albanian Literature] humbja pati pasoja negative në mirëqenien e të gjithë banorëve të Kosovës, chlirimi i të cilëve nuk u arrit as në mësymjen austriake të shek. XVIII. Paleoliti dhe Neoliti Trualli i banuar sot nga shqiptarët, ku bën pjesë edhe territori i sotëm i Kosovës, filloi të popullohej shumë herët, që në epokën e paleolitit (koha e vjetër e gurit), mbi 100 000 vjet më parë. Janë të njohura një numër i madh vendbanimesh të tilla në territorin e sotëm të Kosovës, siç janë shpellat e Radacit dhe Karamakazit, si dhe shpella të tjera më të vogla. Popullimi i territorit të sotëm të Kosovës u rrit shumë në periudhën neolitike. Njerëzit filluan të braktisin shpellat dhe të përqendroheshin në vende të hapura. Ilirët dhe fisi dardan Ilirët, si trashëgimtarë të pellazgëve, janë ndër banorët më të lashtë të Gadishullit Ballkanik. Ata janë autoktonë. Kulturën, gjuhën dhe tiparet antropologjike ilirët i formuan në vendin e tyre, në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit të Ballkanit, aty ku shkrimtarët antikë i përmendin në veprat e tyre. Trevat e shtrirjes së popullsisë ilire janë mjaftë të gjera. Dardanët ishin fisi më i madh Ilir që u vu në krye të Mbretërisë Dardane, në Ballkanin qendror, kryesisht në Kosovë. Dy fise të tjera dardane të njohura ishin thunatët dhe galabrët. Qyteti më i rëndësishëm i dardanëve ka qenë Damastioni. Dardanët përmenden si luftëtarë të fortë, xehetarë shumë të mirë, blegtorë dhe tregtarë të njohur. Mbretëria Dardane ::Artikull''' : '''Emërtimi Dardania ::Artikull''' : '''Etimologjia e emërvendit Demastion ::Artikull''' : '''Mbretëria e Dardanisë Në shek.IV p.K. u krijua Mbretëria Dardane, e cila shtrihej në territorin e Kosovës së sotme e të krahinave të tjera përreth. Kufijtë e saj shkonin në veri deri t qyteti i Nishit, kurse në jug deri në Kukës dhe në rrjedhën e sipërme të Vardarit. Mbreti i parë dardan që njohim, është Longari. Pas tij erdhën mbretërit Bato dhe Monun. Rolin kryesor në mbretëri e luajti fisi i dardanëve. Në këtë mbretëri bënin pjesë edhe fise të tjera, ndër të cilat njohin galabrët dhe thunatët. Mbretëria Dardane kishte krijuar një ushtri të fuqishme dhe të organizuar shumë mirë. Veçori e luftëtarëve dardanë ishte se ata hidheshin të gjithë së bashku në sulm dhe po kështu së bashku tërhiqeshin me radhë të shtrënguara, duke mos lënë në sheshin e luftës as të plagosurit e tyre. Forca e kësaj ushtrie u tregua sidomos në shek.III p.K., kur dardanët qenë në gjendje të mbroheshin nga dyndjet e fuqishme të keltëve, të cilët zbritën nga Evropa Qendrore. Madje dardanët treguan gatishmërinë të ndihmonin edhe Maqedoninë, që të përballonte këto sulme. Në mesin e shek. III p.K., kur sundonte mbreti Longar, ushtritë dardane u përpoqën të shtrinin kufijtë e tyre deri në brigjet e Adriatikut, duke shfrytëzuar faktin që ushtritë ardiane të mbretëreshës Teuta ndodheshin në Epir. Ky operacioni ushtarak fillimisht pati sukses, por me kthimin e ushtrive ardiane nga Epiri, dardanët u detyruan të lëshonin tokat e pushtuara e të ktheheshin në kufijtë e mëparshëm. Pas kësaj Longari i drejtoi ushtritë e tij në jug dhe pushtoi tokat e Mbretërisë Paione, që ndodheshin në veri të kufijve të Maqedonisë. Rreth vitit 21 p.e.s. luftimet ndërmjet dardanëve dhe maqedonasve morën përmasa të gjera, aq sa mbeti i vrarë në betejë edhe mbreti maqedonas Demetri II. Pas vdekjes së tij, dardanët i shpeshtuan sulmet në Maqedoni, derisa Antigon Dozoni i detyroi të largoheshin nga mbretëria e tij. Kur mbreti maqedonas Filipi V ndodhej në luftë me grekët, në vitin 219 p.e.s., dardanët vërshuan përsëri kundër Maqedonisë. Ushtritë maqedonase u detyruan të ktheheshin në trojet e tyre dhe për të përforcuar kufijtë veriorë pushtuan qytetin më të madh të Paionisë, Bylazorën (Velesi). Në vitin 216 p.K. ushtritë dardane ndërmorën një operacion të fuqishëm ushtarak kundër Maqedonisë, duke zënë 20 000 robër. Ata zbritën deri në fushën e Argos, në brigjet e lumit Haliakmon. Kjo fushatë u ndoq nga kundërsulme të reja që bëri Filipi V kundër dardanëve, duke u shkaktuar atyre humbje të rënda në ushtri. Në vitin 200 p.K. mbretërit dardanë Longar e Bato, së bashku me ardianët e mbretër të tjerë, lidhën aleancë me romakët kundër Maqedonisë. Kjo i shtyu dardanët të ndërmerrnin sulme të reja në jug të kufirit të tyre. Dardanët nuk i pushuan luftërat për të çliruar tokat që ndodheshin në jug të mbretërisë së tyre, toka që dikur i përkisnin Mbretërisë Paione dhe që i mbante të pushtuar Maqedoninë. Luftërat e dardanëve kundër romakëve për shumë vjet me ashpërsi shumë të madhe, në rrethanat kur senati romak synonte të shtrinte pushtimet e tij në të gjitha tokat ilire dhe të arrinte deri në Danub. Edhe pas shqetësimeve që u shkaktoi rifillimi i sulmeve kelte, dardanët i vazhduan inkursionet e tyre kundër Maqedonisë, cila ishte kthyer tashmë në provincë romake. Dardania u bë pengesë serioze për shumë vjet me radhë për ushtritë pushtuese romake. Megjithëkëtë në vitin 97 p.e.s. romakët arritën të vinin nën varësi të përkohshme dardanët dhe fise të tjera fqinje, të cilat më vonë i ripërtërinë forcat dhe u shkaktuan humbje të rënda romakëve. Pas luftërave të gjata me romakët, nga fundi i shek.I p.e.s. dardanët e humbën pavarësinë e tyre dhe hynë nën varësinë e plotë të Romës. Kosova pas shkatërrimit të Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake Shqiptarët e hershëm të mesjetës dolën nga kaosi i shkatërrimit te Perandorisë Perëndimore Romake si pasardhës të fiseve të dardanëve dhe feonëve, që jetuan ne Ilirinë e Sipërme dhe Trakë, deri në kohët e pushtimeve masive të gotëve gjerman, që u zhvilluan në trojet shqiptare gjatë shekullit të katërt të erës sonë. Në fund të shekullit të gjashtë, trako dhe ilirët u ç vendosën nga dyndjet e avarëve, antëve dhe fiseve bullgare turko - ugrike të sllavizuarva. Në mesin e shekullit VII, perandor Herakli i II-të ftoi fiset gjysmë të egra të sorbianëve (serbe) dhe khrobates? (hrvati, kroatët) nga Kiskarpathia, të cilët të udhëhequr nga prijësit e tyre pushtuan territoret e Silezisë së sotme dhe të Polonisë Jugore, vende që ishin braktisur nga vandalët gjermanë dhe ostrogotët. Perandori bizantin i vendosi sllavët edhe në Ballkanin Perëndimor si mbrojtës të Kostandinopojës nga avarët. Kosova nën sundimin bizantin Pas ndarjes së Perandorisë Romake në dy pjesë, më 395, trevat iliro-shqiptare hynë në përbërje të Perandorisë Bizantine, siç quhet zakonisht pas kësaj date Perandoria Romake e Lindjes sipas emrit antik të kryeqytetit të saj, Bizant, që për nder të Konstandinit të Madh u quajt Kostandinopojë. Ashtu siç i kishin dhënë Perandorisë Romake një numër perandorësh e gjeneralësh të shquar, po ashtu gjatë periudhës së hershme bizantine (shek. V-IX), trevat iliro-shqiptare i dhanë Perandorisë Bizantine disa perandorë, ndër të cilët shquhen në mënyrë të veçantë Anastasi I nga Durrësi (491-518) dhe Justiniani I nga Taurisium i Shkupit (527-565). Gjatë sundimit bizantin, filloi edhe përhapja në masë e krishterimit në provincën e Dardanisë. Persekutimet e mëdha kundër të krishterëve regjistruan edhe në provincën dardane martirë të shumtë, kulti i të cilëve u ruajt në shekuj. Nga martirët më të shquar ishin edhe Lauri dhe Flori nga Dardania. Pavarësisht nga përpjekjet për mbytjen e fesë së re, krishterimi u afirmua në Dardani në mënyrë përfundimtare. Pas persekutimeve të mëdha të shek. IV, burimet historike flasin për një strukturë kishtare mjaft të konsoliduar. Në Justiana Prima, qytet dardan, ndodhej kisha metropolitane e Dardanisë, ku ishte i vendosur kryepeshkopi. Peshkopata e Shkupit ishte nën varësinë e Kishës Metropolitane të Shkodrës. Nën sundimin e Dioklecianit e më tej të Konstandinit, Perandoria Romake iu përshtat një organizimi të ri administrativ. Njësia më e madhe administrative u bë prefektura. Prefektura e Ilirikut (praefectura praetorio per Illyricum), përfshinte dioqezat e Dakisë e të Maqedonisë. Në dioqezën e Maqedonisë, bënin pjesë pronvincat e Prevalit, Dardanisë, Epirit të Vjetër dhe Epirit të Ri, që përfaqësonin hapësirën gjeografike të banuar nga pasardhësit e ilirëve, shqiptarët, përgjatë gjithë mesjetës e deri në kohët e reja. Funksionari më i lartë i prefekturës së Ilirikut, prefekti i pretorit për Ilirikun, e kishte selinë e vet në Selanik. Afërsisht, në mesin e shek. V Gadishullin Ballkanik e sulmuan hunët të komanduar nga Atila. Brenda pak vjetëve ai pushtoi e grabiti shumë qytete të trevave iliro-shqiptare, në mënyrë të veçantë, Dardanin. Me qëllim që të frenonte zbritjet e “barbarëve” nga kufijtë veriorë, perandori Justinian me origjinë nga Taurisium i Dardanisë, i kushtoi vëmendje ngritjes së një sistemi fortifikatash në disa breza, që fillonte nga vija kufitare e Danubit, në veri, dhe zhvillohej valë-valë duke zbritur në drejtim të jugut. Vetëm në atdheun e tij, në Dardani, perandori bizantin meremetoi 61 kështjella dhe ndërtoi nga themelet 8 kështjella të tjera. Një ndër këto kështjella, e quajtur për nder të tij Justiniana Prima (Shkupi), u ngrit në vendlindjen e perandorit, Taurisium. Ndryshe nga popujt e tjerë, dyndjet e sllavëve në Ballkan u shoqëruan me një dukuri të re, atë të ngulimeve. Në vendet e shkelura prej tyre, sllavët u ngulën duke formuar të ashtuquajturat "Sklavini" (vende të sllavëve). Në fund të shek.VI e fillim të shek. VII, Sklavini të tilla ishin formuar në Maqedoni, Traki, Thesali, Beoti e, në një numër mjaft të madh, në Peloponez. Në fillim të shek.VII, perandor Herakli lejoi vendosjen e dy fiseve të mëdha sllave, të kroatëve dhe të serbëve. Këta të fundit zunë vendet e përshkuara nga lumenjtë Lim e Drina e sipërme bashkë me Pivën e Tarën, luginën e Ibrit dhe rrjedhën e sipërme të Moravës perëndimore. Në jug dhe në perëndim serbet kufizoheshin me diokletë si dhe me trebinjët e zaklumët sllavë. Bërthamën e vendeve ku u vendosën serbet e përbënte krahina e Rashës, në veri të Novi-Pazarit të sotëm. Në jug arrinin deri në burimet e lumit Lim. Gjithsesi, burimet historike të mesjetës së hershme, ndërsa flasin për krijimin e zonave kompakte të sllavizuara (sklavini) në viset fqinje të Dalmacisë, Rashës, Maqedonisë, Peloponezit etj., nuk përmendin ekzistencën e të tillave në katër provincat e Ilirikut Perëndimor. Që në shek. VII-VIII situata etnike në Ballkan u stabilizua dhe nuk përmenden më dyndje popujsh. Kjo gjendje etnike e shekujve të hershëm të mesjetës, në atë që u konstitua si atdheu mesjetar i shqiptarëve (Albania-Arbëria), mbeti në thelb e pandryshuar edhe në shekujt e mëvonshëm. Karavanet e tregtarëve që në shek. XIII-XV niseshin nga Raguza (Dubrovniku) e nëpërmjet Breskovës e Rudnikut (Sanxhak) mbërrinin në Trepçë e në Novobërdë, kalonin nëpër vende të banuara nga shqiptarë e ku flitej gjuha shqipe (lingua albanesca). Në vitin 1054, kur u bë ndarja e kishave, trojet shqiptare që përfshinin ish provincën e Dardanisë, në pjesë të madhe kaluan në kuadër të Kishës Katolike. Katolicizmi mbeti feja dominuese për disa shekuj. Shkëputja nga Bizanti dhe ekspansioni sllav Derisa ushtria dhe administrata bizantine mbusheshin gjithnjë e më shumë me elementin vendas, u krijuan kushtet per ndarjen nga Bizanti. Por tokat shqiptare të Dardanisë, ishin shumë tërheqëse për shtetin e fuqishëm serb, që u krijua në fillim të shek. XIII. Dardania ra tërësisht nën sundimin serb, në kohën e sundimit të mbretit serb, Stefan Dushanit (1331-1355). Më pas i njëjti fat ishte edhe i të gjitha tokave shqiptare. Duke filluar nga shek. XIII, mbretërit serbë nga dinastia Nemanja punuan për ta zhvendosur epiqendrën e shtetit të tyre nga Rasha në drejtim të viseve të pasura të Kosovës e të Gentës. Qytetet e këtyre të fundit, Shkodra, Prizreni, Prishtina e Shkupi, u bënë në kohë të ndryshme seli të oborrit serb. Një tjetër qendër e rëndësishme e Kosovës, Peja, prej mesit të shek. XIII u kthye në qendër të kishës autoqefale serbe. Zhvendosja e qendrave të gravitetit të shtetit serb drejt jugut u shoqërua me dukuri të tjera të natyrës shoqërore e etnike, të cilat qenë më të dukshme në Kosovë. Një pjesë e aristokracisë vendase u ç'pronësuar e u zëvendësua nga aristokracia serbe e tokës, laike e sidomos fetare. Duke filluar nga gjysma e dytë e shek. XIII serbizohen kishat e manastiret e Kosovës dhe ndërtohen shumë syresh, të cilat u pajisën me fonde të mëdha tokësore. Në kohën e sundimit të Stefan Dushanit, manastiret, tashmë të serbizuara, të Deçanit, Greçanicës, Banjskës, Kryeëngjëllit, manastiri i Hilandarit në Malin Athos e krahas tyre peshkopatat e Pejës, Prizrenit etj., zotëronin një pjesë të konsiderueshme të fshatrave të Kosovës e të viseve të tjera veriore shqiptare. Shtrirja e shtetit serb në drejtim të Kosovës u shoqërua edhe me ardhjen këtu të kolonëve të rinj nga territoret e Serbisë së mirëfilltë (Rashës). Të porsaardhurit populluan fshatrat e braktisura (selishtë) ose u vendosën në pronat e përvetësuara rishtazi nga feudalët apo kishat e manastiret serbe. Krahas kolonizimit, mbretërit serbë, e në veçanti car Stefan Dushani, zbatuan një politikë që synonte asimilimin e popullsive shqiptare të viseve të pushtuara. Si më të efektshme në këtë drejtim u zgjodhën represioni dhe persekutimet në lëmin fetar. Kapituj të tërë të kodit të Stefan Dushanit dhe urdhëresa të veçanta të carit serb parashikonin masa të rrepta, si sekuestrim të pasurisë, damkosje, dëbim e deri dënim me vdekje për të krishterët katolikë e ortodoksë, që nuk pranonin të konvertoheshin në ortodoksinë serbe e nuk ripagëzoheshin duke marrë emra sllavë. Masa të tilla goditnin në radhë të parë popullsitë shqiptare të besimit katolik. Ato përcaktuan përhapjen e fenomenit të sllavizimit fetar-onomastik në shtresa të caktuara të popullsisë shqiptare. Kjo është arsyeja që midis shek. XIII-XIV, krahas shqiptarëve gjithsesi të shumtë, që mbanin emra, si Gjin, Dedë, Gjon, Progon, Llesh, gjenden në këto treva edhe shqiptarë të tjerë, të cilësuar nga vetë dokumentacioni si të tillë, që mbanin emra sllavë ose që i ishin përshtatur onomastikës sllave. Emra, si Pribisllav, Radomir, Vladislav apo mbiemrat Vogliç, Kuqeviç, Flokovci, Gjinovci etj., dëshmojnë se në këtë kohë (gjysma e parë e shek. XIV) një pjesë e popullsisë shqiptare të trevave veriore, nën presionin e dhunshëm të pushtuesve serbë, gjendej në një fazë kalimtare të një asimilimi kulturor e fetar. Në mjaft treva ky proces asimilimi u ndërpre në kushtet e reja që u krijuan me shkatërrimin e shtetit serb e mbërritjen e turqve osmanë (gjysma e dytë e shek. XIV). Pikërisht në këtë kohë vihet re aty një kthim i popullsisë në onomastikën karakteristike shqiptare. Megjithatë, në një pjesë të territoreve në fjalë, sidomos në zona të veçanta të Gentës (Zetës), procesi i sllavizimit vazhdoi edhe paskëtaj duke çuar gradualisht në asimilimin kulturor dhe etnik të bashkësive të tjera shqiptare. Pushtimi serb i Stefan Dushanit, i ngarkuar me pasoja të rënda ekonomike, shoqërore e etnike, ndeshi në qëndresën e ashpër të popullsisë shqiptare. Që në vitin e parë të sundimit të Stefan Dushanit, në trevat veriperëndimore shpërtheu një kryengritje antiserbe, në krye të së cilës u vu bujari Dhimitër Suma (1332). Zgjerimi i saj e nxiti kryepeshkopin e Tivarit, Guljelmin e Adës, të projektonte organizimin e një kryqëzate të Perëndimit kundër serbëve, e cila do të mbështetej në kontributin vendimtar të kryengritësve shqiptarë të zonave të veriut. Në këtë mënyrë që nga Genta e Kosova deri poshtë në Epir lindën ose u ringjallën formacione politike të dyerve më të shquara shqiptare, Balshët, Gropajt, Topiajt, Matrëngët, Muzakët, Zenebishët, Bua-Shpatat etj. Kosova në prag të pushtimit Osman Familja Balshaj ishte me origjinë nga qyteza e Balëz, në afërsi të qytetit të Shkodrës. Edhe kjo familje ka qenë e shpronësuar dhe keqtrajtuar gjatë sundimit sllav. Gjithsesi, pas mesit të shek. XIV, tre vëllezërit Balsha, Strazimiri, Gjergji I dhe Balsha II, e vunë këtë familje në ballë të politikës dhe të proceseve shtetformuese shqiptare, duke shfrytëzuar edhe momentin e përshtatshëm që pasoi vdekjen e car Stefan Dushanit. Me shthurjen e Perandorisë së tij, vëllezërit Balshaj iu vunë punës për ta kthyer Gentën (Zetën), ashtu si Dioklenë e dikurshme, në një shtet të pavarur nga mbretëria serbe. Balshajt morrën nën kontrollin e tyre territorin e Kosovës së sotme dhe shtrin sundimin e tyre deri në Vlorë. Rreth vitit 1375, vëllezërit Balsha për herë të parë kishin bashkuar në një zotërim të vetëm pjesën më të madhe të trojeve shqiptare. Në vitin 1385, pas një depërtimi të ushtrisë osmane në krye me Hajredin Pashën, territori i Kosovës, në pjesën më të madhe, ra në dorë të princërve sllavë, vasalë të sulltanit. Ndërsa shteti i Balshajve rrudhej, dinastitë tjera shqiptare shtrin sundimin e tyre në territorin e Kosovës. Më të njohurat nga këto dinasti ishin dinastia e Dukagjinëve, Spanëve dhe Kastriotëve. Pushtimi i Kosovës nga Perandoria Osmane 1385 - 1479 Fillimi i pushtimit osman në Kosovë Sulmet e ushtrive osmane për pushtimin e viseve shqiptare nisën në mesin e viteve 80 të shek. XIV. Të udhëhequra nga bejlerbeu i Rumelisë, Timurtash Pasha, në vitin 1385 ushtritë osmane, u futën në Shqipëri dhe pushtuan qytetet e Shtipit, të Prilepit, të Manastirit dhe të Kosturit. Në vitin 1386 osmanët pushtuan Nishin. Knjazi serb i Rashës, Llazari Hrebelanoviçi mori nismën dhe ftoi sundimtarët e tjerë ballkanas që të bashkonin forcat e tyre për të ndalur marshimin osman. Thirrjes së tij iu përgjigjën disa prej sundimtarëve shqiptarë, si Gjergji II Balsha, sundimtar i Shkodrës, Teodor II Muzaka, zot i Beratit dhe i Myzeqesë, Dhimitër Jonima, zot i trevave përgjatë rrugës tregtare Lezhë-Prizren, Andrea Gropa, zot i Ohrit dhe i rajoneve rreth tij, sundimtarë të Shqipërisë së Poshtme etj. Me ta u bashkuan edhe sundimtarë të tjerë ballkanas si dhe sundimtari i Kosovës Vuk Mlladenoviqi, që zakonisht njihet me mbiemrin Brankoviçi (Vuk Brankoviçi). Zotërimet familjare i kishte në pjesën veriore të Drenicës dhe të Fushë-Dardanisë. Trupat shqiptare kishin një peshë të rëndësishme në forcat e koalicionit ballkanik. Kronikat osmane, që përshkruajnë këtë ngjarje, theksojnë numrin e madh të ushtrisë së Gjergjit II Balsha dhe e cilësojnë atë si njërin prej tre sundimtarëve kryesorë të koalicionit antiosman, krahas knjazit Lazar dhe vojvodës Vllatko Vukoviqit, komandant i ushtrisë së mbretit Tvërtko I të Bosnjës. Në qershor të vitit 1389 ushtritë e koalicionit ballkanik u bashkuan në Fushë-Dardani (Fushë-Kosovë). Në çastin e fillimit të betejës, V. Brankoviçi i largoi trupat e veta nga koalicioni. Më 15 qershor ballkanasit zhvilluan një betejë të përgjakshme me forcat osmane të komanduara nga sulltan Murati I. Pas disa sukseseve të para të ushtrive të koalicionit, fitorja në këtë betejë anoi përfundimisht nga osmanët, por me humbje njerëzore të mëdha nga të dyja palët. Gjatë zhvillimit të betejës vritet sulltan Muratin I. Beteja e Fushë-Dardanisë la mbresa të fuqishme te shqiptarët e Kosovës, të cilët i përjetësuan ato në këngë popullore. Disfata e koalicionit ballkanik në betejën e Fushë-Dardanisë të vitit 1389 pati rrjedhime të rënda për popujt e Gadishullit të Ballkanit. Pushtuesit osmanë e kthyen në vasal të tyre sundimtarin e Kosovës, Vukë Brankoviçin, të cilin, në fillim të vitit 1392, e detyruan t'u dorëzonte Shkupin, e më pas Zveçanin (kështjellë pranë Mitrovicës) etj. Fillet e përhapjes së Islamit Në kushtet e mungesës së një kishe kombëtare shqiptare, që do të ndikonte shumë në ruajtjen e unitetit fetar te shqiptarët, një pjesë e konsiderueshme e fisnikërisë dhe e shtresave të tjera, që jetonin në Shkup, Manastir dhe në qytete të tjera të Kosovës, filluan të përqafonin masivisht Islamin. Konvertimi në Islam i shqiptarëve i shkëputi shumë prej tyre nga ndikimi i kishave ortodokse sllave e greke (që liturgjinë e mbanin në gjuhën sllave dhe greke), duke ndërprerë kështu vrullin e procesit shekullor të sllavizimit e të greqizimit të shqiptarëve. Gjithashtu islamizimi u dha mundësi shqiptarëve që të integroheshin në jetën e Perandorisë Osmane dhe të ruanin, deri në një farë mase, pozitat e tyre ekonomike e politike. Rezistenca ndaj pushtimit osman Derisa pushtuesi osman shtrihej në tokat shqiptare, një pjesë e fisnikërisë, arriti të ruante zotërimet duke u shndërruar në vasalë të Sulltanit. Megjithatë, në vitin 1443, Gjergj Kastrioti - Skënderbeu (i biri i Gjon Kastriotit), i ndihmuar nga vëllai i madh Stanisha, mori kështjellën e Krujës dhe me këtë e filloi kryengritjen e përgjithshme, e cila rezultoi më vonë në krijimin e shtetit shqiptar. Skënderbeu, morri nën kontroll edhe rajonin malor në jug të Shkupit dhe me këtë edhe rrugën Shkup - Kërçovë. As fisnikët e tjerë nuk qëndruan duarkryq. Familja Spani mori kështjellën e Pazarit të Ri dhe atë të Zveçanit, ndërsa Dukagjinët e morën Pejën. Stefan Gjurashi, u zgjerua dhe vendosi qendrën e tij në Zhabiak. Për një kohë të shkurtër fisnikët shqiptar morën nën sundim Rrafshin e Dukagjinit, Drenicën, krahinat e Plavës e të Gucisë, të Jeliçës (Sanxhakut), të Gentës (Zeta) e të tjerë. Kulmi i këtyre përpjekjeve ishte Besëlidhja Shqiptare e Lezhës me 2 mars 1444, që bashkoi fisnikët nën drejtimin e Gjergj Kastriotit - Skënderbeut. Aty morën pjesë, përveç Kastriotëve edhe familjet e mëdha si: Arianitët, Topiajt, Balshajt, Dukagjinët, Spanët, Zahariasit, Muzakajt, Gropajt, Dushmanët, Gjurashët (Cërnojeviqët) etj. Në vitin 1479, dhjetë vite pas vdekjes së Skënderbeut, të gjitha trojet shqiptare, ranë nën sundimin osman. Kosova nën Perandorinë Osmane shek.XV - shek.XVIII Vendosja e sistemit të timarit dhe çifligjeve Zgjerimi i Perandorisë Osmane, bëri të nevojshëm ndryshimin e organizimit të saj shtetëror. Në përfundim të këtij riorganizimi, territoret e gjithë perandorisë u ndanë në 32 ejalete, që ishin njësi më të vogla administrative. Krahinat e Gadishullit Ballkanik u përfshinë në tri ejalete: ejaleti i Bosnjës në veri të gadishullit, ejaleti i Rumelisë në qendër dhe ejaleti i Detit në ishujt e detit Egje dhe në një pjesë të bregdetit jugor. Çdo ejalet u nda në një numër sanxhakësh. Territoret e Shqipërisë bënin pjesë në ejaletin e Rumelisë. Ato u ndanë në disa sanxhakë. Numri, shtrirja dhe emërtimi i tyre ka ndryshuar herë pas here. Sanxhakut të Shkodrës, të cilit më 1499 i ishin shtuar krahina të Malit të Zi dhe në fillim të shek. XVI edhe krahina të Rrafshit të Dukagjinit, iu shkëput krahina e Gjakovës, që i kaloi sanxhakut të Dukagjinit; sanxhakut të Vlorës iu shkëputën krahinat e Delvinës dhe të Çamërisë, me të cilat u krijua sanxhaku i Delvinës. Sanxhakët e Elbasanit, të Ohrit, të Dukagjinit, të Prizrenit, të Vuçiternës, të Shkupit dhe të Janinës mbetën siç ishin më parë. Çdo sanxhak ishte një unitet administrativ e ushtarak që përfshinte timaret, ziametet dhe forcat e tyre ushtarake përkatëse. Kosova, gjatë kësaj periudhe, njohu një zhvillim të madh ekonomik. Klasa kryesore sunduese, ishte klasa ushtarake, për të cilën punonte klasa punëtore që quhej raja. Nga gjysma e dytë e shek. XVIII, krahas bejlerëve si pronarë çifligjesh dalin tregtarë, veçanërisht në qytetin e Shkodrës. Në fund të shek. XVIII u dalluan familje të mëdha çifligare, si: Begollajt në Pejë, Rrotullarët në Prizren, e të tjerë. Në shek. XVII-XVIII edhe pronat e institucioneve fetare myslimane e të krishtera morën formën e çifligjeve. Ato u zgjeruan në radhë të parë nga dhurimet e shtetit dhe të besimtarëve. Rezistenca ndaj pushtimit osman - pushtimi i përkohshëm austriak Kryengritjet e shumta të organizuara në trojet shqiptare, gjetën deri diku solidarizim edhe në trojet shqiptare të Kosovës. Gjatë viteve 1670-1680, banorët e sanxhaqeve të Prizrenit dhe Dukagjinit, u solidarizuan me sanxhaqet e tjera shqiptare, në mosmbledhjen e taksave të shtetit osman. Një pjesë e banorëve, përkrahu edhe ushtrinë austriake e cila filloi pushtimin e trojeve shqiptare, duke e mposhtur ushtrinë osmane. Angazhimi i shqiptarëve në anën e austriakëve u bë më i dukshëm në pranverën e vitit 1689, kur konti Ludvig Badeni, komandant i frontit austriak vendosi të pushtonte Nishin dhe nëpërmjet Prokupjes të kalonte në Kosovë. Nëpërmjet Prizrenit dhe Kukësit, ai desh të dilte në Shkodër e në detin Adriatik për të ndarë Bosnjën e Hercegovinën nga Porta e Lartë. Me një thirrje të veçantë konti i Badenit ftoi popujt e Ballkanit për t’u bashkuar me ushtrinë e tij. Kur forcat ushtarake hynë në tokat ballkanike, në to u përfshinë serbë, bullgarë, grekë e shqiptarë. Në afërsi të Nishit u zhvillua një betejë e ashpër (24 shtator 1689), e cila përfundoi me fitoren e austriakëve. Pas kësaj fitoreje një pjesë e ushtrisë austriake në krye me gjeneral Pikolominin u nis për në Kosovë, ku u prit nga shqiptarët. Kur Pikolomini hyri në Prishtinë, shqiptarët e Kosovës deklaruan se ishin me perandorin. Pikolomini të njëjtën situatë ndeshi edhe në Prizren. Banorët e qytetit i dolën përpara dhe e pritën me nderime. Rreth 5 000 shqiptarë me kryepeshkopin e tyre, Pjetër Bogdanin, e përshëndetën me breshëri të shtënash. Burimet austriake, angleze e papale pohojnë se pranë Pikolominit ishin mbi 20 000 shqiptarë. Sipas një përllogaritjeje 5 000 veta ishin nga Prishtina, 3 000 veta nga Peja, 6 000 nga Klina dhe Drenica, 6 000-8 000 veta nga Prizreni. Shqiptarë të tjerë të palidhur me ushtrinë austriake vazhdonin kryengritjen. Kur forcat austriake hynë në Prizren, 3 000 kryengritës shqiptarë morën Pejën. Sapo gjenerali Pikolomini kaloi në Shkup (25 tetor 1689), shqiptarët shprehën gatishmërinë për të hyrë nën mbrojtjen e austriakëve. Një grup kryengritës u nis drejt Tetovës për të pastruar krahinën nga forcat osmane, që ndeshën në rezistencë në Kaçanik. Ndërkohë forca tatare nga Krimea hynë në Prishtinë, por u thyen nga shqiptarët e Prishtinës. Sipas burimeve osmane me austriakët ishin bashkuar: Peja, Prizreni, Tetova, Shtipi, Prishtina, Vuçiterna, Kosova (Belasica), Jenipazari (Pazari i Ri), Mitrovica, Shkupi, Çiçaku, Plevla, Jagodina, Kumanova etj. Pas vdekjes së gjeneral Pikolominit (nëntor 1689), shqiptarët nuk u trajtuan si duhet nga austriakët dhe u larguan nga ushtria austriake. Si pasojë osmanët rikthyen sundimin në tokat e Kosovës. Në fillim ra Prishtina, më vonë Prizreni, Peja.Me ushtrinë austriake u larguan nga Kosova shumë kryengritës, besnikë të Austrisë. Dokumentet e komandës së lartë ushtarake tregojnë se nga forcat që u vunë përkrah forcave austriake, dy grupe ishin më kryesorët: shqiptarët dhe “serbët”, por faktor dominues ishin shqiptarët. Në këtë rast kryengritësit e Kosovës, që u bashkuan me austriakët dhe që u shpërngulën më pas, ishin thuajse të gjithë shqiptarë. Përhapja e fesë Islame ::Artikull''' : '''Faktorët ndikues në islamizimin e shqiptarëve Fisnikëria shqiptare, ishte e para që provoi dukurinë e kalimit në Islam. Pasi e pranonin vasalitetin osman, bijtë e tyre islamizoheshin, pasi që të njëjtit edukoheshin pranë oborrit të sulltanit në Stamboll. Sipas regjistrimit të viteve 1431-1432, Sanxhaku Shqiptar kishte 335 timare, nga të cilat 279 udhëhiqeshin nga myslimanë. Depërtimi në shkallë të gjerë i fesë islame në radhët e popullit shqiptar gjeti shprehje pikësëpari në qytete. Por, që nga vitet 80 të shek. XV, feja e re ka nisur të “zbresë” nga parësia e islamizuar në masën e popullsisë qytetare të krishterë, për të vazhduar më pas edhe në fshatra. Me 1468, tetova kishte 41 shtëpi myslimane (15%). Në vitin 1485, Peja kishte 23 shtëpi myslimane. Me 1487, Vuçiterna kishte 33 shtëpi myslimane (31%), Prishtina 51 shtëpi myslimane (17%). Procesi i islamizimit gjatë shek. XVI ishte në ngjitje të pandërprerë. Feja e re kishte shënuar sukses të madh në qytete të rëndësishme: Peja (90%), Vuçiterna (80%), Tetova (71%), Kërçova (65,5%), Prishtina (me nga 60%), Prizreni (55,9%), Novobërda (37%), Trepça (me nga 21%), Janieva (14%). Nga shqyrtimi i ritmeve të procesit të islamizimit të popullsisë qytetare shqiptare gjatë shek. XV-XVI, del se dinamika e këtij procesi paraqitej veçanërisht e shpejtë në qytetet e Kosovës. Një gjë e tillë shpjegohet, midis të tjerash, me rrethanat politike të veçanta që ekzistonin në Kosovë në momentet e vendosjes së sundimit osman. Popullsia shqiptare e Kosovës ndodhej kësaj kohe nën sundimin politik të shtetit serb, ndërsa pushtetin fetar këtu e ushtronte kryesisht Patrikana Serbe e Pejës. Për rrjedhojë, likuidimi i sundimit serb dhe dobësimi i pozitave të kishës serbe me vendosjen e sundimit osman, u dha rast banorëve të krahinës që t’i shpëtonin ndikimit të kishës së lartpërmendur, duke përqafuar fenë islame si një nga mjetet e shprehjes së dallimit të tyre etnik nga serbët. Në trojet shqiptare në fundin e shek. XVI përqindja e islamizimit të qyteteve kapte shifrën 49%, ndërsa ajo e fshatrave arrinte vetëm në rreth 17%. Duke filluar nga shek. XVII, burimet historike flasin për braktisje masive të fesë së krishterë dhe përqafimit të Islamit edhe nga popullsia fshatare. Kosova pas ndarjes nga Shqipëria Me krijimin e mbretërisë Serbe teritori i Dardanisë nga kleri i ritit lindor quhej Serbia e Re dhe me rritjen e ndikimit të klerit sllav në Ballkan dhe krijimit të mitit të Kosovës, pjesa më e madhe e ish-vilajetit të Kosovës fillon të quhet Serbia e Vjetër e më vonë Kosovo i Metohia ndërsa territori i Dardanisë ndahet në tri njësi "Banovina" të Mbretërisë Jugosllave dhe një pjesë në Shqipëri. Gjatë luftërave Ballkanike dhe botërore bëhen luhatje të shumta të kufijve dhe emërtimeve dhe nga to pjesa më e madhe e ish vilajetit të Kosovës hynë në një federatë laike Serbe si njësi konstituive e Federatës Jugosllave. Pas kthimit të klerit në fuqi në federatën serbe dhe shkatërrimit të Federatës Jugosllave, Kosova okupohet nga kleri dhe qeveria e Milosheviqit të cilët në ish-Pashallëkun e Beogradit kishin instaluar një sistem shtetërorë dual (dyfishë: nacional dhe ortodoks mesjetar) nga ku koordinonin veprimet në territorin e ish- Federatës Jugosllave. Pas ndërrimeve kushtetuese të dhunshme në Kuvendin e Kosovës me 28 mars 1989, të organizuar nga Lidhja Komuniste e Serbisë në krye me Milosheviqi dhe të përkrahura nga kleri ortodoks, Kosova mbetet nën juridiksionin e Republikës së Serbisë, si krahinë e saj, ndërsa me 2 korrik 1990, Kuvendi i Kosovës shpall Kosovën, republikë në kuadër të Federatës Jugosllave. Ky vendim nuk u njoh nga organet serbe e as ato federative. Në vitet 1992-1993, Lëvizja Popullore e Kosovës në mërgim, vendos krijimin e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës, e cila mori aksione guerile kundër makinerisë pushtuese serbe derisa doli publikisht me 28 nëntor 1997. Më 28 shkurt 1998, pas masakrave në Likoshan dhe Qirez filloi lufta çlirimtare. Ajo përfundoi në qershor të vitit 1999, kur edhe instalohet një mision i OKB-së në Kosovë. Ky mision, keqëtrajtoi në mënyra perfide ish luftëtarët e UÇK-së, lejoi krijimin e strukturave paralele serbe në Kosovë dhe ngul fati Kosovën ekonomikisht. Kështu më 17 mars 2004, shpërtheu revolta popullore kundër UNMIK-ut, dhe protestuesit i sulmuan disa enklava serbe, duke i dhënë një mesazh të qartë faktorëve ndërkombëtar se: Nëse nuk zgjidhet statusi i shumicës, pakica në Kosovë është e pambrojtur. Pasi që ky mesazh u kuptua shumë qartë, pasoi vizita e misionarit dhe diplomatit të njohur Kai Aide, i cili rekomandoi fillimin e përgatitjeve të menjëhershme për zgjidhjen e statusit të Kosovës. Kjo rezultoi me një proces të lodhshëm negociator, mes Serbisë, Kosovës dhe OKB-së, që rezultoi me propozimin gjithëpërfshirës të Ahtisarit. Më 17 shkurt 2008, bazuar në këtë propozim, Kosova shpallet shtet i pavarur dhe sovran. Kushtetuta e Kosovës që i jep asaj të gjitha kompetencat e shtetit, hyn në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. Pas shpalljes së pavarësisë qëndrimi i shteteve anëtare të OKB-së është i ndarë. Shumica e shteteve të ritit lindor me sisteme duale nacionalo-fetare si Serbia, disa shtete nacionale që kanë popullsi të kombeve etnike të ndryshme dhe probleme tjera të brendshme, hezitojnë të njohin pavarësinë e Kosovës. Lufta politike e koordinuar për pengimin e njohjes së shtetit të ri prej së jashtmi zhvillohet nga Serbia dhe Rusia, ndërsa nga brenda këtë e bënë kleri sllav i përqendruar në veri të Kosovës. Politika Emri kushtetues: Republika e Kosovës. Kosova është një republikë parlamentare, unike dhe e pandashme. Ka 30 komuna, numri i të cilave brenda dy viteve do të shtohet, në bazë të planeve për decentralizim. Sistemi shtetëror i Republikes se Kosovës definohet nga Kushtetuta e Kosovës, e cila hyri në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. *Shefi i Shtetit: Kryetari i Republikës Fatmir Sejdiu LDK që nga 10 shkurti 2006. Kryetari zgjidhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 5 vjeçar. *Shefi i Qeverisë: Kryeministri Hashim Thaçi PDK që nga 9 janari 2008. Kryeministri zgjidhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 4 vjeçar. *Kabineti: përbëhet nga ministrat e propozuar nga Kryeministri dhe të votuar nga Kuvendi i Kosovës. *Legjislativi: Kuvendi njëdhomësh i përbërë nga 120 deputetë. 100 zgjidhen nga populli me sistem proporcional me lista të hapura, 10 vende janë të rezervuara për minoritetin serb e 10 vende të tjera janë të rezervuara për minoritetet e tjera joserbe. Zgjedhjet e fundit janë mbajtur me 17 nëntor 2007. Kuvendi ka mandat 4 vjeçar. *Rezultatet e zgjedhjeve parlamentare: PDK 34.3% (37 vende në Kuvend dhe 17 kryetar komunash), LDK 22.6% (25 vende në Kuvend dhe 6 kryetar komunash), AKR 12.3% (13 vende në Kuvend), LDD-PSHDK 10% (11 vende në Kuvend) dhe AAK 9.6% (10 vende në Kuvend dhe 3 kryetar komunash) Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pas shpalljes se pavarësisë, marrëdhëniet e jashtme gjenden në një proces ndryshimi në funksion të kohës. Disa shtete kanë hapur ambasadat e tyre, disa janë në procesin e zhvillimit të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës, e disa e kanë kundërshtuar njohjen e saj. Kosova ka themeluar Ministrinë e Punëve të Jashtme, në krye me Skender Hysenin dhe ka hapur 10 ambasada ku janë emëruar të ngarkuarit me punë. Ndërkohë një konkurs është hapur, në fund të së cilit, do të emërohen ambasadorët e parë të Republikës së Kosovës, si dhe shtimi i numrit të ambasadave. Ndarja administrative e Republikes se Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative *Regjioni i Gjakovës me komunat: Gjakovë, Deçan, Rahovec. *Regjioni i Gjilanit me komunat: Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Regjioni i Mitrovicës me komunat: Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Regjioni i Pejës me komunat: Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Regjoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Regjioni i Prishtinës me komunat: Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Regjioni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *Regjion i administruar nga Serbia **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Kosovës Kosova gjendet në qendër të të pjesës perëndimore të Gadishullit Ballkanik. Nëpër territorin e Kosovës kalojnë rrugët që lidhin detin Adriatik, detin Egje dhe brendinë e Gadishullit Ballkanik. Kosova në vijë ajrore më së afërmi e ka detin Adriatik vëtëm rreth 100 km. *Pozita gjeografike: Ballkan, Evropa Juglindore. *Koordinatat gjeografike: 43 16 N, 41 53 S, 21 16 E, 19 59 W. *Sipërfaqja: 10,887 km2 *Kufijtë tokësor: 700.7 km (Shqipëria 111.8 km, IRJ e Maqedonisë 158.7 km, Mali i Zi 78.6 km, Serbia 351.6 km) *Pika më e ulët: Drini i Bardhë 297 m (pranë kufirit me Shqipërinë) *Pika më e lartë: Gjeravica 2,565 m *Burimet natyrore: nikeli, zinku, plumbi, linjiti, magnezi, qymyri, bakri, ari etj. :Artikulli kryesorë : Relievi i Kosovës Majat më të larta të maleve * Gjeravica (Regjioni Pejë) 2.656 m * Bistra (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.640 m * Marjash (Regjioni Pejë) 2.530 m * Luboteni (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.496 m * Kopraniku (Regjioni Pejë) 2.460 m * Mali i Strellcit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.377 m * Mali i Lumbardhit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.335 m :Artikulli kryesorë : Tokat e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesorë : Bota bimore dhe shtazore e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesorë : Klima e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesorë : Hidrografia e Kosovës Lumenjtë dhe Liqenet e Republikes se Kosovës Lumenjtë kryesor të Kosovës dhe gjatësia e tyre ne territorin e saj: *Drini i Bardhë 122 km *Sitnica 90 km *Lumbardhi i Pejës 62 km *Morava e Binçës 60 km *Lepenci 53 km *Ereniku 51 km *Ibri 42 km *Lumbardhi i Prizrenit 31 km Liqenet kryesor të Republikes se Kosovës janë: *Gazivoda (Komuna Zubin Potok) 9.10 km2 *Radoniqi (Komuna Gjakovë) 5.96 km2 *Batllava (Komuna Besianë) 3.27 km2 *Badovci (Komuna Prishtinë) 2.57 km2 Zonat e mbrojtura Janë 52 zona të mbrojtura në Kosovë, që shtrihen në sipërfaqe prej 46.274 hektarë. është një park nacional me 39.000 hektarë, 35 monumente natyrore me 4.868 hektarë, 2 sipërfaqe të mbrojtura me 1.681 hektarë dhe 11 zona natyrore me 698 hektarë. Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikulturës së ndryshme. Blegtoria, prezantohet me gjedhet dhe shpezët. Edhe pse ka pasuri të madhe të mineraleve (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova është ndër rajonet më të varfra të Evropës, shkaku i okupimit shumëvjeçar dhe luftës. Nga 1 janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. Statistikat vitale të ekonomisë *GDP: 4 miliardë dollar (2007) **GDP shkalla e rritjes reale: 2.6% (2007) **GDP për kokë banori: 1.800 dollar (2007) **GDP - ndarja në sektorë: bujqësia 20%, industria 20%, shërbimet 60% *Fuqia punëtore: 832.000 (2007). 21.4% të angazhuar në bujqësi *Shkalla e papunësisë: 43% (2007) *Shkalla e inflacionit: 2% (2007) *Buxheti: **Të hyra: 1.364 miliard dollar **Shpenzime: 1.008 miliard dollar (2007) *Energjia: **Prodhimi: 3.996 miliard kWh (2006) **Shpenzimi: 4.281 miliard kWh (2006) *Eksporti: 110 milion € (2006) **Partnerët e eksportit: BE (25.8%), Serbia (18.9%), Shqipëria (11.4%), Maqedonia (8.8%), Zvicra (6.4%), etj. **Mallrat që eksportohen: Materiale të papërpunuara (38.7%), Mallra të përpunuara (28.8%), Makineri e pajisje transporti (8.1%), etj. *Importi: 1.3 miliardë € (2006) **Partnerët e importit: BE (30%), Maqedonia (19.7%), Serbia (14.6%), etj. **Mallrat që importohen: Mallra të përpunuara (20.3%), Makineri e pajisje transporti (17.8%), Ushqime dhe kafshë të gjalla (17.5%), Lëndë djegëse (16.6%), Produkte kimike (10.6%), etj. *Ndihma ekonomike: 324 milion dollar (2007) *Borxhi i jashtëm: sipas Bankës Kombëtare të Serbisë 1.2 miliard dollar, por Kosova ka pranuar rreth 900 milion dollar (2007) Tregu i punës në Kosovë Kosova ka një popullsi relativisht të re në moshë. 29,0 % e popullatës në moshë pune është e punësuar, kurse 23,3 % është e papunë. Shkalla e papunësisë (përqindja e të papunësuarve në fuqi punëtore) është 44,9%. Tregu i punës në Kosovë karakterizohet me normë (shkallë) të madhe të papunësisë si dhe me numër të madh të punëkërkuesve të regjistruar. Dy të tretat e të gjithë punëkërkuesve të regjistruar janë të pakualifikuar. Shumica e punëkërkuesve të regjistruar i përkasin grupit të moshës, në mes 25 dhe 39 vjeç. Në vitin 2007, numri i personave që kanë kërkuar punë ka qenë 334.595 persona. Vetëm 1.5% e tyre janë me universitet apo shkollë të lartë të kryer. Megjithatë Kosova, është një parajsë për hapjen e mundësive të punësimit, sepse interesimi për punë është shumë i madh. Pagat Në vitin 2006, paga maksimale në sektorin publik ka qenë 1.250 €, ndërsa ajo minimale ka qenë 130 €. Mesatarja e pagës në sektorin publik është 190 €. Ndërsa paga maksimale në sektorin privat ka qenë 2.500 €, e ajo minimale 150 €. Mesatarja në sektorin privat ka qenë 211 €. Punësimi në sektorin buxhetor Në vitin 2007, 74.366 persona kanë qenë të punësuar në sektorin buxhetor. * Shërbime të përgjithshme: 8.104 persona, me pagë mesatare 225 €. * Rend e siguri publike: 17.443 persona, me pagë mesatare 219 €. * Arsim: 32.289 persona, me pagë mesatare 191 €. * Shëndetësi: 13.217 persona, me pagë mesatare 164 €. * Ekonomi: 1.274 persona, me pagë mesatare 189 €. * Rekreacion dhe kulturë: 321 persona, me pagë mesatare 202 €. * Çështje banimi: 1.502 persona, me pagë mesatare 178 €. * Ambient: 216 persona, me pagë mesatare 221 €. Bujqësia :Artikulli kryesor : Bujqësia e Kosovës'' Blegtoria :Artikulli kryesor : Blegtoria e Kosovës Në Kosovë ekziston një blegtori në zhvillim e sipër. është një numër i konsiderueshëm i fermave të vogla, e gjithashtu edhe një numër solid i fermave të mëdha e të specializuara. Kafshët që rriten e zhvillohen në fermat e Kosovës në vitin 2006, kanë kaluar shifrën mbi 3 milionë. * Gjedhe: 381.995 krerë, shumica e tyre, lopë qumështore. * Derra: 68.223 krerë, shumica e të cilëve gica deri në 6 muaj. * Dele dhe dhi: 112.943 krerë, shumica e të cilave dele për mbarsim. * Kuaj dhe Gomarë: 7.348 krerë, shumica e të cilëve kuaj. * Shpezë: 2.524.533 copë, shumica e të cilave pula. Ekziston edhe një numër i koshereve të bletëve, që kalon shifrën mbi 72.000 koshere. Industria :Artikulli kryesor : Industria e Kosovës Energjetika :Artikulli kryesor : Energjetika e Kosovës Transporti dhe komunikacioni :Artikulli kryesor : Komunikacioni në Kosovë Në Kosovë janë 1.924 km rrugë, prej të cilave 630 km janë magjistrale dhe 1.294 km rajonale. Shumica e këtyre rrugëve janë të asfaltuara, gjithsej 1.666 km dhe 258 km të paasfaltuara. Gjithashtu janë edhe 430 km hekurudhë, prej të cilave 333 km shfrytëzohen për transport të udhëtarëve dhe 97 km për transport industrial. Kosova ka Aeroportin Ndërkombëtar të Prishtinës, që gjendet në Sllatinë të Lypjanit. Në vitin 2007, janë realizuar 4321 fluturime, me gati 1 milion udhëtar. :Artikulli kryesor : Tregtia në Kosovë :Artikulli kryesor : Zejtaria në Kosovë :Artikulli kryesor : Turizmi në Kosovë Politika sociale Për ta zbutur sadopak gjendjen e rëndë ekonomiko-sociale të shoqërisë kosovare të sapo dalë nga lufta, Kosova aplikon politikën e asistencës sociale. Në vitin 2006, 40.569 familje me 174.131 anëtarë, kanë marrë asistencë sociale. Me gjithë faktin që kursimet pensionale janë vjedhur nga Serbia, gjatë kohës së okupimit, Kosova ka siguruar fonde simbolike për pensionistë. Në dhjetor të vitit 2006, kanë qenë të regjistruar 127.356 pensionistë, për të cilët janë ndarë mbi 5 milion €. Që nga viti 2008, fondi pensional është rritur. Ndërkaq, punëtorët kosovarë, pas vitit 1999, kanë pasur mundësinë e kursimit në Trustin Pensional të Kosovës. Në vitin 2007, Kosova ka filluar edhe me pensionet e posaçme për Invalidët e Luftës dhe Familjet e Dëshmorëve. Fillimisht janë paguar mbi 7.500 persona të regjistruar, ndërsa në vitin 2008, është rritur edhe numri i personave që e gëzojnë këtë pension si dhe shuma e pensionit. Kosova ka edhe shtëpinë e pleqve në Prishtinë, ku në dhjetor 2006, kanë qenë të vendosur 106 pleq (81 shqiptarë, 11 serb dhe 14 të tjerë). 136 persona të tjerë (57 serb, 55 shqiptar dhe 24 të tjerë) kanë qenë të vendosur në Institucionin e Shtimes për personat me kërkesa të veçanta. Kosova ka edhe institutet që përkujdesen për foshnjat e braktisura. Në vitin 2006 janë braktisur 66 foshnja, 39 vajza dhe 27 djem. Demografia *Numri i popullsisë: 2.126.708 (2007) *Grupet etnike: Shqiptarët 92%, Serbët 5.3%, të tjerët 2.7% (Turq, Boshnjak, Goran, Ashkali, Rom, Egjiptian) *Feja: Myslimane 92%, Krishtere-katolike 2%, Krishtere-ortodokse 6% *Gjuhët: Shqipe 92%, Serbe 6%, Boshnjake e Turke 2% } Qytetet e Kosovës janë Prishtina, Ferizaji, Prizreni, Mitrovica, Peja, Gjakova, Gjilani. . Kosova ka rreth 2 127 000 banorë https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html, shumica prej tyre janë shqiptarë. Grupmoshat * 0-14 vj. 33% * 15-64 vj. 61% * 65 e me shumë vj. 6% Lëvizjet natyrore të popullsisë *Nataliteti 16.3/1000 *Mortaliteti 3.6/1000 **Shtimi natyror 12.7/1000 Jetëgjatësia mesatare * Meshkujt 67 vite * Femrat 71 vite **Mesatarja e dy gjinive 69 Vendbanimet :Artikulli kryesorë : Vendbanimet e Kosovës Kosova ka gjithsej 1.466 vendbanime, që shpërndahen në 30 komuna. * Komunat me mbi 70 vendbanime: Gjakovë 88, Pejë 79, Besianë 77, Prizren 77, Dardanë 76, Leposaviq 75 dhe Lypjan 70. * Komunat me 40 - 70 vendbanime: Vushtrri 67, Gjilan 63, Zubin Potok 61, Klinë 54, Burim 50, Skenderaj 49, Prishtinë 49, Mitrovicë 47, Ferizaj 45, Malishevë 44, Viti 43, Kaçanik 42, Therandë 41 dhe Deçan 40. * Komunat me nën 40 vendbanime: Sharr 36, Rahovec 36, Drenas 35, Zveçan 35, Shtime 23, Obiliq 20, Fushë Kosovë 18, Shtërpcë 16 dhe Novobërdë 10. Arsimi * Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. Numri i fëmijëve, nxënësve dhe i studentëve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 25.721 * Fillor: 322.864, fillor special: 703 * I mesëm: 74.635, i mesëm special: 94 * Universitar: 28.707 Numri i mësimdhënësve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 1.141 * Fillor: 16.705, fillor special: 138 * I mesëm: 4.558, i mesëm special: 51 * Universitar: 980 Kultura dhe Arti Në Kosovë janë 4 teatro kombëtare dhe profesionale. Ato i kanë 1545 ulëse, dhe rreth 18.440 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 65 persona. Gjithashtu janë edhe 21 teatro amatore, me 6542 ulëse, me rreth 76.385 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 150. Kosova Ka edhe një teatër të fëmijëve, me 110 ulëse dhe rreth 9.640 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këtë teatër është 9 persona. Në vitin 2006, në Kosovë, këto teatro kanë dhënë 612 shfaqje teatrale, 117 koncerte dhe një shfaqje baleti. Numri i spektatorëve ka qenë 104.465 persona. Kosova ka edhe 14 kinema dhe 17 galeri arti. Në vitin 2006, numri i spektatorëve në kinema ka qenë 56.791 persona, ndërsa galeritë kanë organizuar 109 ekspozita. Shiko edhe këtë * Njohja e Kosovës si shtet i pavarur * Flamuri i Kosovës * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar: 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës në ish-Jugosllavi * Lista e viteve në Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Amëza e turizmit - Ministria e Tregëtisë * Amëza: Beqiraj.com - të dhëna të përgjithëshme * Amëza : Kosova Biz - të dhëna ekonomike Referencat Category:Kosovë Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Kosovo als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو arz:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo az:Kosovo bar:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosovo crh:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova dsb:Kosowo el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fiu-vro:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo fy:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gan:科索沃 gl:Kosovo gn:Kosovo gv:Kosovo he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo ie:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово kn:ಕೊಸೊವೊ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo ku:Kosovo kv:Косово kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo lb:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ms:Kosovo mt:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nov:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo oc:Kosova os:Косово pap:Kosovo pl:Kosowo pms:Kosovo pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово sah:Косова scn:Kòssuvu sco:Kosovo sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo sw:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tl:Kosovo tr:Kosova uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo wuu:科索沃 zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-classical:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃